


The Christmas Miracle

by zjass06



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Being Walked In On, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Hades is a Good Parent, M/M, Making Out, One Very Bad Pun, Second-Hand Embarrassment, What else is new?, Will Solace is a Mess, he really is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjass06/pseuds/zjass06
Summary: As if Hades didn’t already scare the absolute shit out of Will, getting walked in on by him easily rockets its way right into the number one spot of the most traumatising events of his life.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 11
Kudos: 204





	The Christmas Miracle

In Will’s defence, the room is dotted with cinnamon scented candles and his very attractive boyfriend had been leaning against his shoulder as Home Alone played on the TV. It’s even _snowing_ outside, and Will – well Will is only human.

So that’s how it went, one moment they were watching thugs getting beaten up by paint cans, and the next Nico is on his lap and they’re kissing like they’ve never kissed before.

It’s _Christmas_ and it’s romantic, sue him for wanting to make out with the man he loves on one of the most cherished days of the year.

It’s perfect. Nico’s lips taste like candy canes and the maroon knitted sweater he’s wearing lets him slide his hands underneath with ease. Will skims his fingers across his bare waist and grins into the kiss when he feels Nico shiver. Though his chuckle promptly turns into a low groan when Nico rolls his hips against his in retaliation.

“You little shit,” Will mumbles with no heat, though most of the message is lost in the kiss.

Nico playfully nips his bottom lip. “You started it.”

Deeming him far too smug for his own good, Will promptly flips them so Nico’s head is cradled against the arm of the sofa. He makes for a gorgeous sight underneath him, and Will can’t help but take a moment to appreciate the view – kiss swollen lips and messy hair and rucked-up sweater – before he leans back in, slipping a thigh between Nico’s legs and intently pressing against his semi.

Will’s voice rumbles as he whispers into the shell of his boyfriend’s ear. “Getting cocky, are we?”

“I certainly hope not,” says Hades.

Alarmed, Will looks over his shoulder and— dear gods, _no_.

As if Hades didn’t already scare the absolute shit out of Will, getting walked in on by him easily rockets its way right into the number one spot of the most traumatising events of his _life_.

“You’re home early,” Nico comments, from where he’s still flushed from underneath him. He’s not nearly as upset as he should be, Will thinks – as the only thing giving away his discomfort is the annoyed tone of his voice.

“Son, I just went to get some milk.”

“Did you find some?”

Hades sets down the grocery store bag on the table. “Yes I did, it was even half off.”

Exposure to such sheer mortification still leaves Will frozen on spot, though that melts away tremendously fast when Hades meets his eye and _jesusfuckingchrist_ it’s like gazing death in the face.

They say that in the last few moments of living, your entire life flashes before your eyes. Will finds out that that’s not the case, and instead all he’s seeing is the cobweb in the corner of the ceiling he’s suddenly taken a specialised interest in. Maybe if he stares at it hard enough, he can transcend into a different plane of being and leave this humiliation behind in the dust.

“Will,” Hades begins, his voice even and unwavering. “I would appreciate it if you got off from on top of my son.”

It takes a few seconds for the words to register in Will’s pathetic excuse of a brain, but when it does he’s on his feet much faster than necessary – which ultimately means that he stumbles on his feet like the idiot he is.

“Will, calm down. It’s alright,” Nico soothes as he gets up from the sofa too, and he’s _way_ too relaxed for Will’s liking – but then again, Will doubts that Hades is also going to castrate his own son.

Hades’ chuckle is the most menacing sound he’s ever had the misery of hearing. “Yes Will, by all means. Calm down.”

Will doesn’t whimper, but it’s a very near thing. “I am really trying my best, sir.”

 _Sir?_ Nico mouths to himself with repugnance before he glares at his dad. “Stop it, you’re breaking him.”

“If he can be broken this easily, then I’m afraid I question this particular choice of yours, Nico.”

Terror strikes him right in his heart, like one of the icicles hanging off the window has jammed its way into his chest. He has no doubt that his blood pressure has now exceeded bodily limits. “Please don’t make me break-up with him…” Will mewls weakly.

Nico rolls his eyes, ignoring Will. “Don’t be an ass.”

Hades sighs solemnly, something akin to mischief flickering in his eyes. “Yes. You’re right, Nico. I don’t want to get too _cocky_ now, do I?”

The way Nico’s skin flushes so quickly would be both endearing and comical if Will’s soul weren’t currently in the midst of leaving his body.

“I-,” his boyfriend starts, stammering wildly before he takes a deep breath and grits out, “I’m going to go get started on the hot chocolate.”

Will’s last two firing brain cells thankfully know an escape when they see it, and he promptly follows Nico and beelines straight out the door before—

“Will, a word please.”

He’s caught mid-step, and the door that is only one more short stride away mocks him – and though the door itself technically can’t speak, Will hears its woody laughter reverberating against the walls of his thick skull.

“I’m sorry,” Will blurts out as soon as he turns to face him, damn near ready to start begging on his knees – dignity is a privilege he just lost a couple mortifying minutes ago. “I’m sorry, I swear I’ll never touch your son again just please don’t take him away from me I will—”

When Hades’ large hand comes towards him, it’s not to strangle him but instead lands on his shoulder. It squeezes, and it doesn’t even _hurt_.

“Listen, Will,” he says as if he hasn’t had his rapt attention from the very start of this mess. “I like you, you’re a good man.”

Will blinks, unsure whether he had just heard that correctly. “I— I am?”

The older man grins down at him, and it actually goes miles to soothe the shrieking coward within him to a gentle murmur. “You are. One of the best. You must know Nico doesn’t think highly of many people, but he does of you – and I trust my son’s judgement better than anyone’s.”

“He is, erm— a very good judge of character, sir.”

Several tonnes of heavy rocks lift from his shoulders when Hades merely chuckles at his inability to form a sentence. “I agree.”

“You may be a right mess,” he smiles. “But you are neither Jackson nor Grace, so automatically I’ve taken a very strong liking to you.”

“Thank you, sir,” it’s not the biggest win in the world, but he’ll sure as hell take it over nothing.

Hades booms a laugh. “And I like that you’re afraid of me, but there is no need to _sir_ me, son. Call me Hades—”

“—I’ll probably never not be afraid of you…”

“—And you clearly make my son very happy, so there’s nothing about you that I oppose.”

Hades smiles down at him – an unmistakeably fond, warm smile that Will doesn’t deserve to be on the receiving end of but still makes his insides turn to goo because, did he really just gain the approval of Nico’s dad? After making out with his son on his couch and making terrible puns?

It truly must be a Christmas miracle.

Extending his arm out for a handshake seems like a fitting thing to do, now that his brain has finally come online. Hades grips it heartily, and Will can’t help a delighted grin of his own.

But then Hades’ pulls gruffly against his hand, and brings him close enough to force Will to stare into dark, steely, mirthless eyes.

“But I’ll tell you this _once_ , William,” Hades warns with a deadly edge to his voice, stripped completely of all its previous exuberance. “You hurt him, and I’ll end you myself.”


End file.
